<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Travelin' Soldier by aca_bechloe47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972791">Travelin' Soldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47'>aca_bechloe47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Army, Character Death, F/F, Song fic, Travelin' Soldier, Trigger Warning Violent Depictions of War, bechloe fluff, post 9/11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like many in the United States, Beca Mitchell knew that she needed to do something in the wake of September 11, 2001. Making the decision to join the Army to fight for her country left her ostracized from her own family until she meets a pretty little red head at a diner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Travelin' Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Violent depictions of war<br/>Character Death</p>
<p>Song-<br/>Travelin' Soldier by The Chicks (or The Dixie Chicks)</p>
<p>Repost. Took it down last year but decided to repost. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Summer of 2003</strong>
</p>
<p>It should not have been a shock to Beca. Not really. She should not have been surprised by her father’s reaction to her news.</p>
<p>But it had hurt. It hurt to hear him so openly denounce her actions and her… So no, it wasn’t exactly surprising as much as it was… painful.</p>
<p>But still, here she sat at a little diner waiting for her bus to show up that was going to take her to the airport. Looking over the menu Beca’s eyes were unfocused on the actual words that were adorned across the plastic covered paper. No, her mind was on what lay ahead of her. Nervousness shot through her.</p>
<p>Yes, this was what she wanted. This was the right thing to do. Her father was wrong.</p>
<p>“Can I get you something to drink, ma’am?” A soft voice pulled Beca from her mental reassurance. She looked over and nearly gasped. The woman standing in front of her wasn’t a woman, she couldn’t be older than Beca by any means. She was probably still in high school.</p>
<p>Beca’s eyes scanned the features of the waitress. She had beautiful red hair that was pulled back with a ribbon, tied in a bow. She was quite possibly the only person who could pull off that waitressing uniform, with a bright baby blue shirt and a pink skirt… But the thing that struck Beca the most were her eyes. God her eyes… They were pools of blue. Like the clearest ocean you’d ever see. Beca felt as though she could get lost in them forever…</p>
<p>Her eyes traveled down to the small nametag on the girls’ baby blue shirt. <em>Chloe, </em>it read.</p>
<p>“Water please. Thank you, Chloe.” Beca mumbled out.</p>
<p>Chloe sent her a smile and nodded her head, “I’ll give ya a bit to look over the menu.”</p>
<p>Beca nodded her head but now instead of being focused on her future she was focused on ocean blue eyes.</p>
<p>After a moment, Chloe came back with her cup of water. “Did you have enough time to look over the menu?”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Beca mumbled as Chloe put down the cup. She looked down at the menu and picked the first thing she saw. “Yeah, I’ll just have the chicken strips and fries.”</p>
<p>Chloe nodded her head and wrote it down.  “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“No that’s it.” Beca shook her head. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Chloe smiled at her and walked away again.</p>
<p>Beca took a sip of her water and looked out at the bus stop across the street. She knew it would more than likely not arrive for at least another 2 hours or so. She was going to be here for a while… She could not help but wonder if Chloe would be working that whole time or not.</p>
<p>“So are you just getting home or heading out?” A voice broke Beca from her thoughts again. She looked over and saw Chloe standing there, a bright smile filling her entire face.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” Beca asked, not sure what she was talking about.</p>
<p>“The uniform, you’re Army.” Chloe didn’t ask, it was fact. “So are you leaving or going home?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Beca looked down at her uniform, momentarily forgetting she was wearing it. “Heading out. Going to Basic actually.”</p>
<p>“Well thank you for your service.” Chloe smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Haven’t done anything yet.” Beca laughed lightly but nodded her head in acknowledgment anyway.</p>
<p>“My brother’s in the Navy.” The red head explained. “Joined right after 9/11.”</p>
<p>Beca nodded her head. September 11 was a huge reason why she was doing what she was doing. When the South Tower went down, so did her entire world as her mom was still inside. She’d worked in the South Tower for as long as Beca could remember.</p>
<p>She joined up because she needed to do something. She’d lost her mother when she was 16, now at 18 she had a chance to make a difference. To fight for her country, her people, and in the memory of her mother.</p>
<p>Beca knew her father was against the war, but how could he be? His wife was killed that day. The mother of his only child had lost her life… How could he just turn a blind eye like that?</p>
<p>“Many people did.” Beca nodded her head. She understood the need to answer the call.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” Chloe asked, she was still standing behind the counter but Beca didn’t mind talking to her, not since they were basically the only two in the entire dining area.</p>
<p>“Beca.” She explained. The red head seemed to beam at the name.</p>
<p>“I like it. You look like a Beca.” She observed. “Where ya from, Beca?”</p>
<p>“New York City.” Beca stated. “But I’ve been living in Barden since last year.”</p>
<p>Chloe’s eyes turned from the smile to ones of sadness, as if she understood what that meant. “Did you know anyone in the… the Towers?”</p>
<p>“My mom.” Beca explained simply.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.” Tears began to brim the edges of Chloe’s eyes and Beca was rather confused by this. Chloe didn’t know her… Why was she crying.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault. Please don’t cry.” Beca hated when people cried. It usually made her super uncomfortable but for some reason it wasn’t her comfort level she was worried about right now. She just didn’t like seeing the girl sad.</p>
<p>Chloe opened her mouth to say something but closed it when the bell rang in the back, indicating that there was food up for her to take out.</p>
<p>She brought it over to Beca and gave her some dipping sauce for the chicken.</p>
<p> “What time does your bus arrive?” Chloe asked as she stood up straighter.</p>
<p>“Not till 3.” Beca explained, looking up at the clock to see it had barely turned to 1.</p>
<p>“I get off in an hour.” The girl stated simply.</p>
<p>Beca nodded her head and wondered if Chloe meant that she wanted to talk to her more… She would be okay with that if that was the case.</p>
<p>
  <strong>XxX</strong>
</p>
<p>Beca and Chloe walked along the pier, looking out at the ocean. Neither really saying anything, but just rather enjoying one another’s company.</p>
<p>“Why isn’t your family with you?” Chloe asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“It’s just my dad and I. He doesn’t approve of my choice to enlist.” Beca explained simply. “I’m basically on my own now.”</p>
<p>“No, you aren’t.” She stated simply. “You’ve got me now.”</p>
<p>Beca smiled over at her. “Listen, I uh… I don’t really have anyone else. Would you mind if I maybe write a letter or two to you? Just to like help me feel connected to someone… If not it’s okay…”</p>
<p>Chloe shook her head. “I’d like that, Beca.”</p>
<p>Beca nodded, unsure what to do or say. She felt such a weird pull to Chloe but didn’t know why.</p>
<p>She knew that her attraction to women wasn’t exactly something people looked on favorably. In fact that was like the exact opposite. Especially in a place like Georgia. But she felt the oh so familiar knots in her stomach. The ones she got when she liked a girl. The ones that always seemed to get her in trouble.</p>
<p>Beca looked down at her watch and noticed it was almost time for her bus to arrive.</p>
<p>“We should head back.” Beca explained. She couldn’t be late.</p>
<p>Chloe nodded her head, she pulled out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down her address.</p>
<p>“Here ya go.” Chloe explained. As she handed it over to Beca, she planted a light kiss on the soldier’s lips. “Stay safe out there, PFC Mitchell.”</p>
<p>A dull blush filled Beca’s lips as she realized what had just happened. She leaned back in and recaptured Chloe’s lips. The kiss was brief, but full of comfort.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Chloe.” Beca whispered as she pulled away. She turned and began to make her way back to where they came. Leaving Chloe standing on her own.</p>
<p>Once she got to the end of the pier she turned around and caught Chloe’s Ocean Blue eyes and smiled. Maybe she wasn’t alone after all…</p>
<p>
  <strong>XxX</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>3 Weeks Later</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>XxX</strong>
</p>
<p>Chloe had continued to think of the young soldier she’d met 3 weeks ago. In fact Beca was all she could think about. Her thoughts had been so consumed by the brunette that people, especially her family, began to notice her absent mind.</p>
<p>Her mom had finally called her out on it and Chloe confessed that she had met a soldier and they had agreed to write to each other. She left out the part that Beca was a woman though, not needing her family to know that. Her mom had laughed her off, telling her she was too young to be getting mixed up with a soldier.</p>
<p>But the excitement that filled Chloe when the first letter arrived pushed all of her uncertainty aside.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chloe,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope this letter finds you well. I got to California safely. I’ve been here for almost a week and a half but I haven’t had time to really do anything. But now I have time to write you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you’re staying well. I hope you haven’t forgotten about me. I’m sorry it took me so long to write. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Basic Training is tough. Tougher then I was prepared for, but I think I can do this. I think I can push forward and do what I need to do. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How are you? How is working at the diner? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss you so much! It’s crazy that I didn’t spend more than 3 hours with you and yet for the last week you’re the only thing I’ve been able to think about. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I confess something? I’m scared. I’m scared about going out there, facing those horrors. I’m scared that I won’t come home again. I’m scared I won’t ever see your beautiful eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I can’t allow myself to think like that, can I? I have to think positively. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They’re cutting our training short, they need us out there sooner so they’re doubling up on training sessions, making them longer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll have about a week after Basic and I’m going to try to come back to Barden. I’ll let you know if I get to come home for a bit. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Until then, I can’t wait to see you in my dreams. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Beca</em>
</p>
<p>Chloe’s heart seemed to sing as she read the letter. She read it a few times and felt worry and happiness all at once.</p>
<p>She knew that Beca was going to have to go out and fight. She knew this. But the realization that it would be a lot sooner than originally planned worried her. She understood all of Beca’s concerns. She understood the fear and the pressure.</p>
<p>She’d felt the same when her brother was shipped out. She still worried about Charley.</p>
<p>But this… this was different.</p>
<p>She felt something more then worry coursing through her veins. She felt a pull in her stomach, telling her that there was much more then friendship in her feelings for the young soldier. But Chloe knew this already. It’s why she had kissed Beca on the pier that day. Because she felt attracted to the woman. She felt connected to her.</p>
<p>Chloe smiled as she thought back to that day and pulled out a piece of paper to write her response to Beca, determined that she was going to do all she could to keep Beca thinking positively.</p>
<p>
  <strong>A Week Later</strong>
</p>
<p>“You got a letter Mitchell.” Jesse Swanson, one of the other trainees, explained and he handed her a white envelope.</p>
<p>Beca felt excitement flood her entire system as she saw the name on the return address.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chloe Beale</em>
</p>
<p>Her last name was Beale…</p>
<p>“Thanks Swanson.” Beca nodded and headed off to go read it in privet.</p>
<p>To tell you the truth, Beca was exhausted. Mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. But holding this letter, it gave her a level of energy she hadn’t felt since she arrived in this god forsaken place.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beca,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your letter found me well and I hope this finds you just the same.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve been thinking a lot about you too lately. About our day at the pier and the things that were said and done. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I want you to know how proud of you I am. I know that this is hard, I know that you’re most likely exhausted. But you’re so strong. Remember who you are doing this for. Remember why you decided to enlist. Let the strength of those emotions pull you though.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m doing well and the diner is great. With summer about half way over we’ve been getting a bit more business which has been nice. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I think about you often, Beca. I know we didn’t spend long together but I want you to know I haven’t forgotten you. I never will. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to leave you with a quote that I love. I hope it will carry you through some of the hard times. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before I write it though, I’ve also included a picture of me. You will be able to see my blue eyes whenever you like now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Take care of yourself, Soldier! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love, Chloe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Continuous effort, not strength or intellect is the key to unlocking our potential.” -Sir Winston Churchill</em>
</p>
<p>Beca smiled and looked down at the beautiful picture of Chloe. It was in black and white but her eyes still seemed to shine and she had a bow in her hair.</p>
<p>Tucking the letter and picture away, Beca felt a renewed energy running through her. She could get through this. She would get through this.</p>
<p>
  <strong>3 Months Later</strong>
</p>
<p>Beca and Chloe had continued to send letters back and forth to each other, numbering them now as they went. They went from coming from California to coming from Afghanistan.</p>
<p>Beca wasn’t able to tell Chloe much of what she was doing but they continued to build their relationship. The feelings continued to rage strongly inside of both of them.</p>
<p>Chloe’s Senior year began but her thoughts continued to be full of chestnut hair and stormy blue eyes.</p>
<p>She lived for the days she got letters from Beca and counted the days between there arrival.</p>
<p>Even now as she sat at a lunch table, her friends mingling around her, she pulled out Beca’s newest letter and began to read it. </p>
<p>
  <em>#12</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chlo, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m so proud of you for acing that test! I know you were worried about it but I never doubted that you would fly through it with no effort at all. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This week has been a tough one. One of the other squads was attacked in an ambush, only two survived. It’s hard to see so many of our brothers and sisters falling… It makes me scared. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know that I’m supposed to be this strong, brave person. I know that I shouldn’t let things get to me like that but it’s hard not to. It’s hard not to worry. It’s hard to push all of the feelings aside. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Every night I lay awake, terrified that that might be the last sunset I see. Or how we could be attacked at any moment. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When it’s getting so rough and hard to push through I think about you. I think about the time we spent together on the pier. It’s easy to close my eyes and to see your smile. Your eyes. To feel your lips pressed against mine. You get me through these hard times.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry… I shouldn’t be saying this. I don’t want to worry you. I want you to know I continue to fight for you. You push me forward, Chloe. I’m so grateful for you and I need to tell you something. I hope you feel the same way and that I’m not going to run you off by saying this, but Chloe I love you. I’m in love with you and I’m so grateful for you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have to go now, I’m sorry to cut this so short but I just needed you to know that. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beca</em>
</p>
<p>Tears spilled over Chloe’s eyes, making her vision blurry as she read the words over and over again.</p>
<p>Beca loved her. She was in love with Chloe…</p>
<p>“Chloe, are you okay?” Aubrey, Chloe’s best friend asked as she noticed the red head was now crying.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Chloe looked up, brushed away the tears, and cleared her throat. “Yeah, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Whatcha got there?” Stacie asked nodding her head toward the paper.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Chloe folded it back up and stuffed it into her shoulder bag. “I need to go get ready for marching band.”</p>
<p>Chloe stood up and walked away, missing the sniggers from her friends. Aubrey looking after to her, clearly worried about the red head. It wasn’t like Chloe to be this secretive.</p>
<p>
  <strong>3 Weeks Later</strong>
</p>
<p>Beca squinted her eyes against the bright sun. She was so tired of seeing all this damned sand.</p>
<p>“Hey, this came for ya.” CR walked over and sat down next to Beca. She put her hand out and was holding a letter. Beca’s heart skipped a beat. “Not sure if you know already but we’re moving out tomorrow. We wont have mail service where we’re going.”</p>
<p>Beca nodded her head. She knew it was most likely going to happen but was saddened.</p>
<p>“Write your girl before we leave.” CR encouraged. Beca looked up at her in shock. How did she know about Beca’s relationship with Chloe? Was she going to turn her in? Don’t ask, don’t tell was there for a reason… She hadn’t told anyone about her sexual orientation. “Don’t worry, no one else will hear it from me.”</p>
<p>With that the other woman stood up and headed in the other direction, giving Beca privacy to read her letter.</p>
<p>
  <em>#13</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beca,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m crying right now. Your words in the last letter have brought me a whole onslaught of emotions. Fear, Concern, happiness, honor, and love. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I want you to know that I love you too. I love you so much! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I cannot wait for you to come home. To hold you, to kiss you, to be with you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So many people don’t understand what we have. How important you are to me. But it’s okay. Because I have you anyway. The rest of the world can mind their own business. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beca, I love you so much! That will never end no matter what. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, continue to be safe. Be smart and don’t do anything stupid. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know how hard things are out there. I know that you’ve been struggling but just know that you’ll always have me in your corner. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Always and forever, Beca.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chloe</em>
</p>
<p>A simple tear made it’s way down Beca’s cheek.</p>
<p>Chloe loved her too. All was right in the world.</p>
<p>She pulled out a new sheet of paper and began to write, feeling somber and happy all at the same time. Her thoughts wandered to Chloe, to her words, to her reciprocating Beca’s feelings. She didn’t know when she’d be able to send another letter, but it wouldn’t stop her from writing them.</p>
<p>She walked over to the mail bags.</p>
<p>“Get this back to the states for me?” She asked the carrier.</p>
<p>“You bet ya, Mitchell.” The man nodded his head and took the letter. Beca couldn’t help but feel a pang in her stomach, at least she had Chloe’s last letter to carry her through.</p>
<p>She watched as the truck drove away, on to the next basecamp, carrying her love with it.</p>
<p>“Pack up! We’re moving out!” Her CO called from his tent. Beca sprinted into action and followed the orders as she was told to do so.</p>
<p>Chloe never far from her mind.</p>
<p>
  <strong>A Month Later</strong>
</p>
<p>Chloe looked down at the letter, she hadn’t heard from Beca in awhile and had begun to worry. But she was grateful to see a new letter.</p>
<p>
  <em>#14</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Chloe,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Getting your letter has brought me so much joy and happiness. I want you to know that I will always love you. You will always be the most important person to me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s crazy because we haven’t known each other long. But Chlo, there’s this unmistakable connection I feel with you. One that I can’t explain as more then just being meant to be. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m so glad I met you that day back in June. I’m so grateful for your kindness, your heart, and your love. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you for all you’ve done, Chloe. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t want you to worry but I might not be able to write for a while. We’re being moved to a place that doesn’t have access to the mail service. I’ll continue to write you letters and send them as soon as I can. Hold off on sending any letters until you get another one from me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please don’t worry about me. I’m going to be just fine. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know we’re far apart but you’re never far from my heart and my mind. I carry your picture with me always. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you so much! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beca</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Somewhere in Afghanistan</strong>
</p>
<p>Bullets flew through the air in all directions. The gunshots rang out, all with deafening volume and Beca couldn’t hear anything anymore.</p>
<p>She trained her gun and began to fire back, unsure if she was hitting any of the Tangos or not. She continued to fire.</p>
<p>She froze momentarily when Jesse, who had been set up just beside her, had fallen to the ground. Feeling the need to get over to him, she looked through her scope to check that it was clear before rushing over.</p>
<p>“Jess, stay with me man.” Beca ordered. She put her hand under his vest and felt something warm and liquid meet her fingers. He had been shot.</p>
<p>“Mitchell, don’t leave me.” Jesse crocked out.</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere.” Beca promised. “You can’t leave either. You hear that. You aren’t allowed to leave!”</p>
<p>Jesse looked up at her, a weird look of vacancy in his eyes. He brought his hand up and pointed at one of the pockets in his uniform. “Can you… open it?”</p>
<p>Beca did as he asked and pulled out it’s content. There was a picture and a small folded up piece of paper. He took it from her and brought the picture up to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>“Get it… get it to her?” He asked as he put the content back in Beca’s hand.</p>
<p>“No. Jesse you’re going to give it to her. You hear me! You’re going to make it home.” Beca demanded, tears streaming down her face. “You’re going to make it home, Jesse.”</p>
<p>Jesse nodded his head. “Thank you for not leav.. leaving.”</p>
<p>His chestnut eyes filled with tears. He put the paper and picture in Beca’s hand and folded her fingers over it, crimson blood smeared across it’s snowy white paper.</p>
<p>“Jesse don’t you dare…” Beca cried out. She watched as his breath came in and out much slower and soon, not at all.</p>
<p>She felt her heart break in that moment. All she could see was Jesse. The kid who she went through basic with. The heart of their team. He now lay motionless and quickly paling…</p>
<p>Bullets continued to fly around her head, she looked down at the picture, blood smeared on the edges and saw that it was a picture of Jesse and an older woman. It must have been his mother.</p>
<p>Before she could think more of it, pain shot through Beca’s entire body. She felt herself hit the ground. Looking up into the bright blue sky, all she could think about was Chloe.</p>
<p>She’d never see Chloe again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>XxX</strong>
</p>
<p>It was Friday night and Chloe was standing under the bleachers with the rest of the marching band. They were waiting for the football game to begin. They were going to be playing the national anthem at the beginning of the game.</p>
<p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, we ask you to please stand at this time.” The announcer called over the loud speaker. “Before our marching band comes out and plays the National Anthem for us we’d like to allow a moment of silence as we read off a list of our local men and women over seas who have been killed or seriously injured while fighting for our country.”</p>
<p>Chloe held her breath and bowed her head, praying that Beca’s name wasn’t on the list.</p>
<p>“James Jackson. Mark Christianson. Henry Page. Jesse Swanson. Cynthia Rose Adams. Luke Searle. Rebecca Mitchell…”</p>
<p>The man continued to list off names but Chloe could no longer hear him. She felt as though she were going to break.</p>
<p>
  <em>Rebecca Mitchell.</em>
</p>
<p>Beca was gone… She was really gone.</p>
<p>Tears streamed down Chloe’s face as she held on to her piccolo. She knew that no one really cared. No one but her.</p>
<p>She’d never see Beca again. She’d never feel her lips pressed against her own. She’d never hear her laugh again. She’d never get another letter from her, telling her that she loved her. She’d never get the letter saying ‘your soldier’s coming home’.</p>
<p>It was over. Beca wasn’t coming home.</p>
<p>So Chloe stood there, under the bleachers, crying as she felt as though she had lost the love of her life.</p>
<p>
  <strong>3 Weeks Later</strong>
</p>
<p>Life moved on for the rest of the world. But how was Chloe supposed to move on? How was she supposed to just ‘get over it’ or whatever?</p>
<p>It didn’t seem possible.</p>
<p>No one really knew why the usually bubbly, fun loving Chloe wasn’t happy, bubbly, or fun loving right now. They didn’t understand why she was so upset. But that’s because Chloe hadn’t really told anyone about Beca. If she kept her and Beca’s relationship a secret maybe just maybe it would be safe. But that hadn’t been the case. Not at all. Because Beca had still died.</p>
<p>She’d still been taken unfairly.</p>
<p>But even with Beca gone, she couldn’t find it in herself to tell anyone. It felt wrong to do that.</p>
<p>So, she mourned in solitude.</p>
<p>Today she was working in the same little diner she was working in when she first met her travelin’ soldier.</p>
<p>Being here was hard. It was hard looking at the very table Beca had sat at. It was hard carrying on like nothing had happened at all.</p>
<p>But here she was anyway, working away.</p>
<p>She had her back turned to the door, putting away cups and refilling the straw box. The bell to the dinner ding.</p>
<p>“Have a seat wherever, I’ll be right with ya,” Chloe called out, not looking up from her task.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, do you know where I can find a pretty little red head. She often wears a bow in her hair.” A voice called out from behind Chloe.</p>
<p>She immediately froze in her spot. No… This couldn’t be… But she was…</p>
<p>“Beca?” Chloe asked as she turned around. Standing at the bar was a chestnut colored hair woman, wearing Army Greens and had her left arm in a sling. She seemed to beam at the waitress.</p>
<p>“Hi, Chlo.” Beca smiled.</p>
<p>This spurred Chloe forward, around the bar counter and into the soldier’s open arm.</p>
<p>Tears streamed down her eyes as she held onto the woman as tightly as she could, but not too tightly out of fear of hurting her arm. “I thought you were… They said you…”</p>
<p>Beca held her as tightly as she could back and nodded her head. “I know… I was in a hospital in Germany for a little while then they finally let me come home.”</p>
<p>“You’re home.” Chloe had to say the words out loud. “You’re actually home.”</p>
<p>“I’m home, baby.” Beca confirmed and planted a kiss on the side of Chloe’s cheek.</p>
<p>Her soldier was home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>